Fran
'''Fran Parker '''is a reacurring character on Girls. He's played by actor Jake Lacey. Biography Fran is mentioned to have one brother. He got a job working as a history teacher at St. Justine's, but the exact date is never mentioned. Season Four Fran first appears in Ask Me My Name as a teacher at the school where Hannah has just started working. On their first date, Hannah takes him to an art show that's by Mimi-Rose Howard. Once Fran reliazes that Hannah is using him to try and make her ex-boyfriend, Adam, jealous, he leaves. When Hannah attempts to apologize to Fran over their date in Tad & Loreen & Avi & Shanaz by saying that's not how she usually acts, and he tells her he thinks otherwise. .]] He sees Hannah arguing with a student in Daddy Issues, and alerts the principal. In the ending of Home Birth, he's shown holding hands with Hannah as they walk through the snow, and they kiss. Season Five Fran attends Marnie and Desi's wedding in the season premiere as Hannah's date. He's made to stay in the groom's area while Hannah and the others get ready, and has an awkward run-in with Adam. He later informs Hannah about how Desi's been engaged seven times before, and that Marnie's engagement ring was meant for his previous girlfriend. After he and Hannah are woken up by his roommate having a manic episode in Good Man, Fran goes to stay at Hannah's place. He shows to be a little uncomfortable when Hannah and Elijah make-out in front of him. He's confronted by an angry Hannah in Japan when she finds pictures of naked women on his cellphone. Fran explains that the pictures are from old girlfriends that he masturbates to since he finds pornography gross. When Hannah asks him why he doesn't use the dirty pictures she's sent him, he says she looks too weird in them. While hanging out with Hannah in Old Loves, Fran starts looking over her student's papers and critisizes how she grades. He starts things on student's paper until Hannah tries to take it away from him, and rips it in the process. His class the next day is interrupted when Hannah brings the student whose paper was ripped to explain what happened and apologize. Fran and Hannah get into a fight, and cause the student to get upset. He and Hannah are later shown sitting together in her apartment, but they're not taking. Fran is shown at the end of The Panic in Central Park when Marnie climbs into Hannah's bed while they're sleeping. He get's into another argument with Hannah in Hello Kitty when she flashes her vagina to their boss, and brags about it to him. He later refuses to talk about it when they got to Adam's play as he doesn't want to fight in public. Fran approaches Hannah afterwards and asks if she was serious when she said that they weren't working, and accepts her apology after they see Jessa with Adam. Now summertime, Fran and Hannah are doing a three-month RV trip in Homeward Bound. When Hannah makes him pullover to a bathroom, and texts and texts him to continue the trip without her, he get's out of the RV to talk to her. They fight as Hannah attempts to run away from him, and they break-up. He tells Hannah to get back into the car so he can drive her back to New York, and goes off on a rant about how he wasted a year of his life with her and they she was a complete bitch. Fran is seen getting his stuff from Hannah's apartment in Love Stories. He yells at Hannah for making him act so crazy during their relationship, then says he didn't have to like her since he "loved" her. Category:Males Category:Characters